Global Defense Initiative (1st)
Global Defense Initiative Charter Preamble We, the nations of the Global Defense Initiative (henceforth known as the GDI), hereby do swear allegiance to the Emperor of the GDI and sign this charter binding us together as brothers in arms. We invest our trust in the Emperor and his Imperial Council to represent the membership of the GDI in the way they see best fit. We acknowledge the beliefs and goal of the GDI which is as follows: The GDI exists to unite members of various backgrounds together to create a force that will protect her own and her allies. The GDI is predominantly Asian but encourages those who are not of Asiatic heritage to join our ranks. Article I: Government Structure The Global Defense Initiative is a monarchical state in which the Emperor wields the supreme power. Section I: The Emperor The Imperial Throne is a permanent position and the Emperor will remain on his or her throne until he or she resigns. If this should occur, the Emperor will then designate his or her successor and power will be transferred within twenty-four hours. The Emperor has the supreme authority on all issues in the GDI and can overrule any of the other government officials. Section II: The Imperial Council The Imperial Council will consist of Councilors that have been selected by the Emperor to serve in a specific field. The Imperial Council is second only to the Emperor and its members are advisers to the Emperor as well as being directors of specific fields. Imperial Councilors will serve on the Imperial Council until the Emperor sees fit to remove them or they resign. Section III: The People’s Councilor Once ever six weeks, the General Membership of the GDI will vote on “The People’s Councilor.” This position will hold the same power as those on the Imperial Council and will serve as a deputy in whatever field the Emperor sees fit. “The People’s Councilor” will only be allowed to serve three consecutive terms and can resign/be removed at any time during his or her term. The candidates for this position must be nominated by another member of the GDI before they are added to the ballot. Each member of the GDI can nominate up to one (1) member per election and self nomination is prohibited. Article II: Foreign Relations Section I: Diplomatic Discussions The GDI is open to all alliances who wish to establish diplomatic ties. The GDI, however, reserves the right to cut off ties at any point with a valid reason. Section II: Treaties The GDI will sign treaties with those alliances it has grown close to and not sign treaties that are simply for our benefit. The GDI will honor all of its treaties no matter the cost to the alliance. Section III: War The GDI is a peaceful alliance and will not enter into an alliance war unless we are attacked first or we are honoring a treaty. The GDI will not provoke a war with any other alliance knowingly. Furthermore, the GDI will only enter in conflicts of arms at the approval of the Imperial Council and the Emperor. Nations flying the GDI alliance affiliation that attack aligned or nonaligned nations without proper approval will be subject to trial before the Emperor and/or the Imperial Council. Punishments will range between paying reparations to expulsion and being declared an enemy of the GDI and treated as such. Section IV: Foreign Aggression If an aligned nation attacks a member of the GDI, the GDI will at first pursue a diplomatic solution. If these talks fail, the GDI reserves the right to attack the offending nation. Article III: Foreign Aid Section I: Non Members requesting aid Non-members will not be granted foreign aid with the exception of nations allied by treaty to the GDI. Section II: Members requesting aid Members requesting aid will have to apply for it in the GDI Bank through proper channels. If it is very urgent, it is encouraged that these members seek aid directly from fellow members of the GDI. Article IV: Expulsion from the Global Defense Initiative Section I: Imperial Expulsion If the Emperor and/or the Imperial Council finds reason to expel a member of the GDI, they will inform the member in question of the reasons for expulsion after the expulsion is announced. An Imperial decree announcing the expulsion must be delivered citing exact reason for the expulsion. Section II: Expulsion by Popular Vote Any member of the GDI may attempt to expel another member from the GDI by creating a poll on the GDI forums with the exact reasons for this attempt in the opening post. Failure to do this will result in the immediate closing of said poll. In order for the general membership to expel a member from the GDI, a 80% + 1 vote in favor of the expulsion must occur. Article V: Application Section I: Admission Requirements In order to be accepted into the GDI, you must meet the following requirements: 1) Your nation is not engaged in any conflicts and left on good terms with your previous alliance (if any). 2) You must agree to switch to the Blue Team within the period of two weeks. 3) You are not currently a member of any other alliances. 4) You agree to pay up all funds owed to GDI upon resignation. 5) You agree to treat all members with respect as well as agree to not have nation/ruler names containing the slightest signs of racism. Section II: Admission Form Nation Ruler: Nation Name: Nation Link: Former Alliance (if any): Recruiter: Article VI: Flags of the GDI Section I: Peacetime flag. A flag will be flown during peacetime. Section II: Wartime flag: A flag will be flown during wartime. Article VII: Amendments to the Charter Section I: Amendments Any member of the GDI may propose such amendments and from there it will go into a voting period of no less than 72 hours. After 72 hours, if the amendment has 80% + 1 votes in favor of passing, it will then go to the Imperial Councils and the Emperor. Said groups must rule unanimously for the amendment to pass. Section II: Imperial Decrees Decrees by the Emperor may amend the charter if and only if the Emperor has the full support of the Imperial Council. Signed by. The Emperor 伟大的天皇陛下 v0.0v of the Global Defense Initiative, 天下第一的性感天才男子, Protector of the East, Destroyer of Yasukuni, Commander of the Taeguk Warriors, Guardian of Awesomeness, 독도는 우리땅, Lord of the Pandas, 둘리, Master of the Cookie Jar, Eater of Sushi, Fermenter of Kimchi, Friend of the Flemish,Lover of Penguins, Keeper of Soju, Overlord of the Imperial Hives, etc. etc. etc. Also, hello there Electron Sponge. Imperial Council| Rukia, Imperial Neco Lover| zhz2000, Imperial Keeper of the Golden Cookie| UnitedCorea, Imperial Crusader of Speech Main GDI Links * GDI Official Forums * Where the GDI got their name from Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances Category:Global Defense Initiative Category:Ascended Coalition of Liberty Category:Defunct alliances